2013.07.25 - Conducting Business Over Lunch
Cooler temperatures have returned to New York City... well, if one considers the mid 80s as such. But after the stifling heat wave about a week ago, even this is a huge improvement. Fern had grabbed some extra shifts, since Anita Bella is air conditioned and her little room in Harlem is not, and even managed to find a beach just yesterday. Perhaps it's that discovery that has the little waitress in even higher spirits than normal. Or maybe it's just the fact that the lunch crowd is light today that inspires her to sing along with Dean Martin playing over the sound system as she serves a table of young office workers their pizza. "Wheeeeeen the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie..." A quick gesture encourages them to join, and one bespectacled man who might be trying to make a play for the waitress belts out with her loudly, "That's Amore!" Fern laughs, delighted by the chorus of one. "I'll be back to bring you more drinks. Enjoy your pizza." Dingy white sneakers squeak lightly as she heads off to fulfill that promise. Aside from this group, only two other tables are occupied. Tousaint enters the restaurant a few seconds after the impromptu singing has ended, and Fern has made her way to get some more pizza. As he takes a few steps into the restaurant, Tiffany, the hostess, is quick to show him to an empty table. Tousaint tells the woman, "I am expecting a guest. An elderly gentleman." Tousaint leans over his seat to look out the window a few times. Once he is satisfied that there is nothing of noteworthy outside the window, he finally settles down in his seat, opens his briefcase, and places some papers on the table. It's been far too long since Justin was able to get out to Brooklyn and get to Anita Bella. He actually does feel a bit bad for hitting up the pizza joint down the road a couple times since the last time he was in, but that's just the way things worked out. Plus the pizza place was a known hang out for the up and coming hero Vorpal, who the CEO is keeping tabs on. The black Lincoln Towncar limo pulls up to the front of the restaurant, and Hammer makes his usual entrance into the place. The hostess, who's name he /still/ can't remember, is greeted with a grin. "Fern's section," Justin requests without missing a beat, though at this point it's probably already assumed that's where he wants to be seated. He's hard to miss in the sparsely occupied restaurant, his voice carrying naturally and his trademark 3-piece suit conspicuous. Being efficient at her job, it's just a minute before Fern is back in the dining room, balancing a tray with four fresh sodas for her table. Her inquiry as to their enjoyment of their pizza is met with a round of enthusiastic approval and she reassures them that she'll be back shortly, to make sure they're still enjoying themselves, and she turns to survey the two new arrivals. Justin, being the familiar of the pair, gets a bright smile as Tiffany (her name is Tiffany, Justin!) leads him to his 'regular table'. But, knowing she'll spend more time talking to her friend, Fern's steps take her to the unknown gentleman first. She's snagged a glass of water and left behind the serving tray, and Tiffany already left him with a menu, so all that's left from Fern is a greeting as she sets the water down. "Afternoon, sir. Don't believe I've had the pleasure of seeing you here before. May I take your drink order while you look over the menu?" she inquires. "I do not believe I have ever been to this place?" Tousaint peers around the room for a few moments before turning his attention back to Fern, "How long have you been in this location?" As he waits for a response, he notices Justin being seen to another table. Tousaint quickly puts his papers into his briefcase and sighs, "I am sorry I see that my guest is getting ready to be seated at another table. Could I have some tea?" Tousaint carries his briefcase over to the table and extends his hand to Justin, "Mr. Hammer, thank you for meeting with me, again." Hammer smiles and gives Tiffany a nod of thanks as he sits down. He starts to pick up the menu to glance over it when he notices someone approaching. "Mister Walters, good to see you again," the CEO offers, standing up and offering the man his hand to shake. "Didn't know you were already here, or I would have sat down at your table." After shaking the man's hand Justin motions for him to sit, and then does so himself. "Like I told you on the phone, this place is great. You're gonna love it. Good food, great service." It's interesting to note that his tone isn't quite as cocky as it was when meeting at his offices, though it's still fairly easy to see why he has a reputation like he does. "I believe it's been thirty-four years now, sir," Fern responds to Tousaint's question. Getting Justin seated, Tiffany turns and walks away, only to stop as she overhears the shuffling, then the greeting from Tousaint to Justin. She turns, starting, "But you said elderly..." but cuts it off as she looks to Fern, who has simply stepped aside to let the two men claim the table together. Fern smiles at Tiffany and gives a bare shake of her head, saying softly, "It's ok, Tiff, I've got it." The hostess looks relieved, immediately hurrying back to her station, and Fern turns her attention to the gentlemen. She waits as they exchange greetings, before stepping forward, her manner and tone holding an easy familiarity with the CEO of Hammer Industries. "Hey Justin. Anita made gelato this morning, would you like to try it?" She does know his penchant for sweets. "She made peach and then decided to try salted caramel." Her eyes shift to the other gentleman, and she adds with a smile, "And tea for you, Mr. Walters." "That is all right. If the food is a good as you say, I can use the exercise that comes from walking over to your table. I might be too stuffed to walk out of here." Tousaint places his briefcase on the ground by the table. Tousaint takes the tea and looks at Fern, "What do you recommend, besides the gelato?" Tousaint turns his gaze back to Justin, "Are I can take your recommendation? It seems that you are on a regular here." Tousaint looks around the place and casually lets his eyes drift to the windows, "34 years is a long time for a business." Justin catches the comment from Tiffany, and he can be seen muttering the word 'elderly?' before shrugging it off. Fern's arrival brings a bright, and strangely genuine, smile to the CEO. "Fern! Good as always to see you. Homemade gelato you say? Absolutely, I'd love to try the salted caramel. And could I get a glass of white wine that pairs well with it, please?" Thankfully Jerry, the restaurant's wine expert, has never lead Hammer wrong on his wine choices. While he tries to play the part, in reality Justin known almost nothing about wine. Other than choosing the wrong one at the wrong time can taste terrible, and make you look like an idiot. Looking back to Tousaint he grins. "I recommend pretty much everything on the menu. The lasagna is wicked good, especially if Fern here helped with it. Also love all of the seafood dishes, Julius has a talent for the lighter sauces." Fern nods to Tousaint, "It is. I like to think that's a testimony to the quality of the food. Of course," she adds with a grin, "I haven't worked here that whole time." Both gentlemen are included with that, before her eyes settle back on Justin. "I had a feeling that would be your choice. I'll ask Jerry to bring you out the wine." She doesn't write anything down, and laughs softly at Justin's praise. "You're too kind, Justin. But I did come in early to help with the lasagna today. And Julius has been experimenting with his cream sauce for the linguini and lobster." She's obviously been learning a lot from her employers, because now she gives a version of Anita's Italian accent and imitates her gestures, bringing her fingertips to her lip for a kiss and exploding them outward, "Eet make the angels weep with joy." She giggles, then tries to sober up, offering, "I can let you both think about your meal, or take your orders whenever you're ready." Tousaint stops sideways glancing at the window as Justin places his orders and shakes his head, "You really do come here a lot. I must confess after seeing your building with my own eyes I would have imagine that you had several personal chefs that could cook any dish you liked, or perhaps you realize that certain things are just best when they are not so grandiose. Tousaint watches Fern's imitation with a slightly confused look followed by a smirk, "Uhmm, let me just check to see you have the dish." Touaint looks over the menu just to check if Anita carries the dish, "I will have the linguine with red clam sauce and a glass of Rose. Thank you." Tousaint puts his briefcase in his lap, "Do you want to look over these documents now? It will probably be best. I hate having to hear my personal assistant complained about how he never gets invited to business luncheons." Tousaint laughs, "Never hire a personal assistant that went to an Ivory League school. They complain way too much." "Oh, now that's a tough decision," Justin offers when Fern says she helped with the lasagna, but then mentions lobster linguine. "Can you do a combo? Half portion of each of those." There, that keeps him from having to decide between the two. He's damned lucky he has a decent metabolism, the way he eats. He looks back to Tousaint and smirks. "Yeah, something like that. Why try to recreate something when you can have the original? Plus, the service here is better." There's wink given to Fern as he says the last part. When Walters brings up business, his posture and tone sharpens a bit. "Absolutely, lets get that out of the way early. That way we can enjoy lunch uninterrupted." He chuckles at the comment about hiring ivy league assistants. "Also don't hire your sister's friend as your secretary, that can lead to a whole world of new problems." There hasn't been a day gone by that Hammer hasn't regretted hiring Liz as his secretary. Granted, as terrible as she is, she's outlasted almost all the other secretaries he's had. "Linguini with red clam sauce and a Rose, and a special combo platter with a gelatto appetizer and a nice white." Fern rattles off their orders, smiling at each man in turn. "I'll be right back with some bread, and Jerry will come by with your wine, thank you, gentlemen." She does a quick about-face, scooting away to let the business talk commence. She's always mindful of giving customers privacy. She disappears into the kitchen and after a few moments Jerry emerges with two glasses of wine, silently serving and leaving quickly. "I just added some provisions dealing with extra security and the possibility that we might be delayed slightly if all the main roads are completely impassable." Tousaint says, "There is a lot of crazy going on around here, and is probably going to get worse with the Expo and that delegation from Genosha." Tousaint places the papers on the table, "I hope that is all right." Justin takes the papers and starts reading them over. He's lot a lawyer, but he is pretty good with legalese. He nods lightly as he reads over the corrected terms. "I don't see anything in here that isn't unreasonable. I think I can work with this." He looks back up to Tousaint. "I'd also like to let you know that the transition went well. Everything seems to be running smoothly, so far. Though Schneider is getting a little nervous." He grins lightly. "Good, I hope that I can make them angry, when you take us own permanently." Tousaint smiles and sips on his tea." Tousaint say, "I would like to thank you. You are allowing to hire some more people that would have been laid off after we had finished our installs." "Glad to hear it, and no problem. I think this is going to be a good oportunity for both our companies," Justin replies. Of course, taking on the contract was done because Walters' company was cheaper in the long run than Schneider, not because it would save jobs. And ditching the other trucking company could have the same effect on their employees. Still, Hammer can at least act like a humanitarian and not just a greedy capitalist. He takes up his wine glass, swirling it slightly, then takes a sip. Once again Jerry has done well, and he makes a mental note to ask the name and date of the wine he was served so he can order it in the future. "Yes, I do not see anything on the horizon that would become a problem with this deal." Tousaint takes a sip of the Rose wine, "Mmmh, they have a quite selection here." Tousaint taps his fingers on the table, "Did you catch the news about the attacks at the concert? Sometimes I wonder if it best to move my headquarters to Baltimore, so I do not get caught in some crazy crossfire between the people here." Tousaint shakes his head, "I guess it could be worse. I could have my headquarters in Gotham. Hammer straightens the papers he has on the table out of habit. "They do, one of the reasons I keep coming back. And if you ever want to try something different, the sommelier Jerry is damned good at his job." Speaking of wine, he takes another sip of his before setting the glass back down on the table. When the subject of the news comes up, Justin's expression darkens a bit. "Yeah, I did. Crazy, huh?" Chuckling darkly at the quip about Gotham, he retorts, "Or Detroit. In all seriousness, though, things are getting nuts. I mean, we can't even have a concert without some crazy trying to crash it for God's sake." Justin throws a glance back toward the kitchen where he assumes Fern is, wondering if she saw that Keith had been seriously hurt in the brawl. Poor cat, managed to survive multiple run-ins with The Joker, then lands in the hospital battling what sounded like a simple gunman. "I do believe that some people do not understand that their criminal activities are truly bad for the economy." Tousaint sips on some more wine, "You can invest more in companies dealing in private security, but it never really equates to the money that is lost with less people going to the concerts, because they are afraid of some guy with a gun." Tousaint traces his finger around the outer edge of the glass and casually glance out the window again, "Now, you have this mutant delegation coming to the city. Who knows what sort of poweder keg all of this going to ignite." Hammer can't completely repress a snort. "No kidding, right? I mean, sure, they're trying to come up with a resolution but do you really think they will? No... All they're gonna do is stir the pot and end up causing more riots." Even though he's doing a fair job of tempering his tone, it's evident that Justin doesn't think real highly of mutants in general. Granted he has a good reason to dislike them, at least in his mind, having been robbed not once but twice by one. "I am pretty sure I am going to adjust the routes during those dates." Tousaint looks out the window again as he tries to remember the different buildings that were sitting on this land before it belong to Anita. There is a slight smile from the stroll down memory lane, and he quickly raises his glass to cover the smile." Tousaint takes another sip from his wine, "I am just hoping that it is not too much damage. The fact Tousaint looks out the window every so often doesn't escape Hammer. After all, Hammer's paranoid and often glances around to keep an eye on his surroundings. He has security present, though they were instructed to stay outside today. So far they have remained out of site. "Good plan," he replies. "You and me too. Who knows what this could cause. And Mutant Town is on Staten Island, where my main facilities are. I've already been beefing up security." Justin stops there when Fern returns and slides his 'appetizer' onto the table before disappearing again. As she said she would, she has brought out a bowl of gelato first. Justin doesn't hesitate, picking up his napkin and tucking it into his shirt collar before taking a first bite of the frozen dessert. "Oh, man, this is good. Anita outdid herself this time." Tousaint didn't order appetizer, so he just grabs a bread stick. Tousaint smiles, "So where did you get your love of Italian food? Since I am pretty sure that the name Hammer is not Italian?" Tousaint bites into the bread stick, "I did see a couple of Italians use hammers in Mafia movies, and of course there is always Super Mario." Tousaint raises his hands in apologetically manner, "I am sorry. I still astounded by the fact that you enjoy such a place." The CEO chuckles as he eats his dessert first. "Nope, not Italian. Just like the food. Dunno why, just always have." The comments about mafia movies and Super Mario Brothers (yes, he's played his fair share of video games, mostly when he was younger) gets another chuckle from Justin. "Any why not? Good food is good food, doesn't matter where it's from. I'm not going to discriminate." He grins toothily. "So, are you from New York originally, or did you move out here for the business?" Hammer remembers the man saying he inherited the business, so it stands to reason he may have relocated in order to run it. Before Justin has had a chance to finish his 'appetizer', the main dishes are carefully, and quietly, delivered. Hammer glances up and back, just in time to catch Fern disappearing again. She must be leaving them be to talk business, since they started out discussing the transport contract. "I am actually from Detroit." Tousaint waves some of the aroma of the plate towards him, "It smells truly great." Tousaint grabs his spoon and fork, then responds to Justin's question. "I am from New York, but I haven't been in the city for years. I probably would have stayed away if my brother had not been murdered." Tousaint takes a bite of his meal, "Mmmh, you do know you food, Mister Hammer. This is amazing." Tousaint prepares to eat the next bite when he tilts his head towards his left shoulder, "I guess that is not exactly true. I was estranged from him, so it did take them 4 years to find me. Tousaint raises his shoulders in a half-hearted shrug, "I would have come sooner if I knew he was dead." Whoops, shouldn't have made that comment about Detroit earlier. Oh, well, water under the bridge. Justin finishes his gelato, pushing the bowl aside before pulling the plate with the main course in front of him. "Told you it was amazing. I never lie when it comes to food." About other things? Depends on the situation, but food is always a pretty safe bet. He starts eating, listening to the other man as he speaks. The fact his brother was murdered gets an arched brow from the CEO. "Wow, hell of a reason to come back," he replies, not pressing for details. "How long you been back in the Big Apple?" "Only for about a year and few months." Tousaint says, "I have been doing my best to keep a low profile, but I did meet the mayor once at a banquet. Tousaint takes one of the breadsticks and dips into the clam sauce as he continues to speak, " It took me awhile to understand my brother's business." Tousaint peers down at his plate and arches his eyebrow slightly as he tries do some quick mental math on how much all the clones' lives have been spent in New York and the surrounding area. He knows he has been in and out of the city as Othello for a decade now, but the rest of all the clones existence has to be around 45 to 55 percent since before the Civil War." Tousaint shifts his attention to the window and says, "I think I have seen some of old picture of this area before it became a restaurant." Justin nods. "Really? This city has changed a lot, even just within the last few years. Partly because things keep getting destroyed in super-battles, but also for the sake of progress. I grew up here, and it's amazing what has changed. And what hasn't, for that matter." Thinking about it Hammer finds it amusing that the restaurant is almost as old as he is. That seems to be a trend in New York- either business are very old, or very young. There doesn't seem to be a lot of in between. You either make it, or break quick. "Yes, I have family in this city for years and seems that one of them has always like to take pictures or collect newspaper clippings." Tousaint adds, "I agree that New York seems to be always changing. The only constant in this city is that the Mets will not win a World Series. If they do, then they have to some mutant on the team that is keeping his powers secret." Justin lets out a bit of a laugh at the joke. "I think you nailed that one," he says between bites of his lunch. "So what did you do before you got into the transportation business?" Hammer might as well learn a few things about the owner of the company he's thinking of contracting. It will help in his final decision to switch the contracts over. "I was a bum." Tousaint laughs, "No, seriously, I started traveling the world in my early twenties. I thought I was going to be next great author, but I realize that the only I had in common with writers is that I liked to drink whiskey, absinthe, and tequila." Tousaint calmly states, "I do have amazing stories that begin with I was drinking one of those drinks, and something bad happen. I think everyone in their twenties had that story, but I digress. I quickly grew bored on that and decided to learn about different cultures. I thought I would get hired on as linguist for the UN or one of those multinational corporations, but mostly I got hired by cruise lines. Yes, I was Isaac from the Love Boat, but I did not serve drinks." Tousaint looks over at Justin, "So why build your business here, Mister Hammer?" Hammer seems to share in Tousaint's good humor, chuckling at his jokes and nodding at the story. "Here, here, I've had a few of those sorta stories myself. " Though, not as many as one might think. Justin was actually more the geek in school, and was far too busy with his double majors in college to partake in too much partying, despite attending a known party school. He takes a bite of his lunch, pausing long enough to enjoy it, then answers the question posed to him. "Because I grew up here, mostly. It's the part of the country I know the best. Also close to D.C., which I visit fairly frequently what will all those government contracts and the like. " He gives a bit of a grin. "And please, just call me Justin. No need to be so formal, we're on friendly terms here. So, you looked at being a linguist? So does that mean you speak a pretty wide variety of languages?" "Yes, I can speak French, Swahili, Latin, and Hebrew which is why I did not get hired by any multinational corporation, or even a government agency." Tousaint nods his head in agreement with himself, "There is little need in the global market for someone to speak those languages. Well, China is now investing more in Africa, but I cannot speak any Asiatic languages. Tousaint thinks to himself that is one of the many reason he hates any assignments that deal with Madripoor. Tousaint says, "Call me, Tousaint. Please, do not call me, T.W. I used to know a man who called people by their first two initials. He was beyond annoying." And Hammer isn't beyond annoying? Well, perhaps he isn't at the moment, but give him time. He nods. "Tousaint it is, and T.W. it won't be," he says, grinning at his own phrasing. "That's still quite the resume, if you ask me. I took some French in school, never did get the hang of it. Languages aren't my strong suit." No, really? Justin Hammer isn't good at language? Someone phone the news bureaus! The CEO takes a break from his meal, taking up his wine glass. "I bet working on a cruise ship was a kick in the pants, though. Bet you've got more than a few crazy stories from there... So how's the transition to traveling linguist to transportation mogul going?" Since Tousaint's company isn't publicly traded, it was a bit harder to try and track down how well he's actually doing. "We are making a profit. The lawyers and the board told me it took them a few years to make up for the clients that abandon us after my brother was blown into millions of pieces in a car bomb. A car bomb hardly stops rumors that the mob is trying to muscle in on your transportation business." Tousaint raises his recently refreshed glass to his lip, "By the time, I took over it seems that the group that had been trying to force their way into our business had been eliminated. I guess they did not make it, so someone broke them quickly." Tousaint sips on his wine as he thinks, "Folly" Hammer arches a brow at this news. "Yeah, that ain't good for business," he replies, storing away this latest information. He makes a mental note to have his lawyers write in a clause to be able to cancel the contract should that happen again. "At least they got themselves whacked, or so it seems." Another grin at his own odd humor, and Justin leans back in his chair. He's finished his meal and removed the napkin from his shirt collar. "That is why we installed a new updated transponder program and employed other alternative security methods to ensure the viability of our business." Tousaint says, "I think our truck are among the safest, and as stated we work harder to make sure that we recover your lost goods. Tousaint says, "They might not have gotten whacked. They might have given up on the Mets, and left town." Justin nods lightly. "I've taken a careful look at the security measures you've put in place. They look fairly sound to me. And security is something I know a little bit about." Hammer has this terrible habit of understating things in a semi-sarcastic manner, which often makes him sound like an ass. The check is delivered in a completely ninja manner, and when Justin notices it, he glances around looking for Fern. She got really scarce, and he starts to wonder if she did in fact hear about Keith. He picks up the check, looking it over before pulling his wallet out and laying down more than enough to pay for the meal and leave a hefty tip. "You have to let me pick up the next check." Tousaint adds to the tip. "I hope that our business together continues to run smoothly. I hope you have a pleasant evening." Category:Log